


Change of Plans

by Blacke97



Category: The Darkness (Games), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Demons, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other, Past Violence, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacke97/pseuds/Blacke97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon is now roaming the streets of Tranquility, and she is looking for blood. Darken may seem like a normal human being, but an old and dark force resides inside of her. In the middle of a hunt gone bad, hell breaks loose and she is suddenly confronted with a talking yellow Camaro. Who knew her life was going to change forever?</p><p>Bumblebee is just passing time as he waits for the morning, driving through the streets less traveled. He is shocked as he suddenly sees bodies lining the streets and creatures unknown raving havoc. He confronts a young woman soaked in blood, and is met with the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets take a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character of mine I created years ago, and have been perfecting ever since. I have wanted to use her in a fic, and decide to combine her with my love of transformers. This is the first thing I've written and I'm nervous what you think! Don't be afraid to leave comments! Enjoy!  
> I don't own The Darkness comics, or the Transformers movies, just enjoy the hell out of them.

"So... First off, your name is?" the voice over the recorder says, it obviously shaking nervously.  
"Oh please," another voice says, a woman, "There is no need to be nervous. I won't bite." A chuckle. "Yet. But yes you are right. I go by the name of Darken, since it fits me so well, for obvious reasons. But before we get to now, let me tell you of before." A pause. "If that's alright?"  
"Oh yes!" the first voice says, "Don't mind me, I would love to know your story."  
"Mmmm," Darken responds, "Of course you do. So, the beginning. I'm an America, born in the proud state of Tennessee. My parents however, were backwoods people. They hated other people, and most thought they were either dead or dying. But I was born in a bathtub nice and healthy and my parents were proud. Fast forward now. I'm ten, and my father finds out that my eight year old little sister is not his. Yeah, lovely. So he leaves, takes my brother, and my older sister in her twenties just takes off. I'm distraught. My perfect household is ruined." A sigh is heard. "But I still had my younger sister Callie, and it didn't take me long to get use to it. I didn't have school, friends, anything at all, thanks to my parents. Because of this, my sister was everything. Over the next year however, my mother started acting strange. I blamed my father leaving, but I was wrong. One morning I wake up and the house is quiet. Let me remind you the house is never quiet. I get up and when I open my door the stench of blood knocks me off my feet. I instantly panic, yelling and yelling for my mother and sister, but I get no response. I run to my sisters room and bamn. I scream as I see her mangled corpse in her bed." A pause. "My mother was gone, I had never been to the outside world before so I had nowhere to go. I stayed in that damn fucking house for two fucking weeks with her corpse rotting in that room." Darken growls loudly, the other person dropping something in shock. "Sorry." Darken clears her throat. "You just have to understand that that was very hard for me. Knowing that the mother that raised me went batshit crazy and killed her own daughter.  
"Uhhh.." the other person is obviously shaken. "Yes, I would s-say so. Continue? When did The Darkness make his appearance?"  
"Ahhh," Darken chuckles darkly, "I'm just getting to that. Not long after that I started to hear voices. Someone telling me that my life was just beginning and a bunch of other nonsense. Then I got super hungry, and raided the entire kitchen. The hunger pains went away when I started waking up covered in blood. I was fucking horrified obviously. Well, on a different note, when my mother murdered my sister she went into the real world and killed some other poor souls, so the cops had finally found the residence. When they knocked on my door I went psycho. I lost all thought and these demons appeared, apparently attached to me somehow. I willed them forward and they instantly ripped their hearts out. No joke. I thought I had gone to hell. That's when The Darkness appeared to me and explained everything. Well after-"  
"Wait," the other voice interrupts, "Explain who he is exactly? I've heard the basics but.." the voice trails off.  
"Oh well okay." Darken answers. "The Darkness is an ancient being who has existed since the being the time. He was perfectly happy until Wham! God makes the earth and makes light and The Darkness is pissed the hell off. " Chuckles. "The Darkness decides to rave havoc. So he possesses a host to control and give his powers to to collect dark essence. Dark essence is what he feeds off of. Dark essence, aka, sin. Sin is found in the soul, which is found in the human heart. Which explains why I, and the other hosts, feed off the hearts. Well, The Darkness has been possessing humans ever since, and now has gotten to me." A snicker. "Is that all you need?"  
Yes!" the other voice answers. "You may continue now."  
"Good." Darken laughs, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, the dead cops. Well after that, I decided that I had finally lost it and didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. So I grabbed a gun, put it in my mouth, and pulled the trigger. Next thing I know I'm waking up with a massive headache and my blood splattered on the wall. The Darkness was pissed. Told me I can't die until he's done with me and that I made him use too much dark essence to bring me back. So to sum it up, I can't stay dead. There isn't much to say about my life after that... I went out in the real world and killed many many people. Still doing so. But I try to only kill the bad people ya know? It's not like I enjoy being a murder.." A deep sigh. "I killed my mother. Ripped her throat out. I know she deserved it but it still hurts.."  
"Your own mother?" The voice is horrified. "How-How many people have you killed?"  
Darken pauses. "To be honest I lost count after 2,000. And yes my own mother. Plus my boyfriend. But that was an accident.." A low growl is heard. "I didn't choose this okay? I didn't want to be a demon. I didn't want to kill the rest of my life. I don't enjoy the screams, the bloodlust, the souls torn from the world. But I've been forced too. I find myself smiling, laughing, killing more. But I didn't ask for this. I never asked for this."  
"I-I know you didn't.. But.." the other voice hesitates. "How can you just accept it?"  
"Accept it?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Darken screams and the other person can be heard whimpering in fear. "You don't know shit! I tired to escape this life! I've tried suicide every way possible! But nothing fucking works! If I try to hold back The Darkness just beats me till I beg for his fucking mercy! What the fuck do you know about my life you worthless piece of shit?!"  
"I'M SORRY!" the voice begs. "You're right I don't know! Please don't hurt me!"  
There is a long pause and then a long sigh is heard from Darken. "I'm not going to hurt you you fucking meatbag. But this is over. I'm done. I'm leaving before I change my mind and rip your spine out."  
A door slams in the background and the other person lets out a breath of relief.  
"What was I thinking..." is heard before the recorder is clicked off.


	2. Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain was all she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm well aware this took forever. College is difficult and required my time. I'm so very sorry. I plan on updating this much more often, please be patient with me.

Darken rushed through the door, slamming it on the way out. How dare that mortal judge her? He knew nothing of the pain she has endured and suffered. She rushed through the streets, trying not to let the anger get the best of her. She knew what happened when she lost it, and she would rather not do that in the middle of a public setting. 

People stared at her as she passed by, their faces full of confusion and curiosity. Her fists were clenched tightly, her nails biting into her palm. At least physical pain helped to distract her from her angry thoughts. She wanted to kill that man, wanted to rip out his throat and laugh in his face. But she knew that would only support the conclusion that she enjoyed killing and causing others pain. That wasn't true. Mostly.

For all she knew she loved the gore, but she'll deny it till the day she's taken back to hell. She wasn't born this way and definitely didn't choose it. The Darkness made her do it, he's the one who turned her into the monster she is.

"Ouch," she acclaimed out loud as a stabbing pain resonated in her skull. She rubbed at her temple, frustration replacing her anger. She ran a hand through her dark long hair and shook her head with a smirk.

"I was just telling the truth," she said to no one. But she knew he would hear her and most likely reply. A few people turned to look at her, seeming wary at her presence. So what if she seemed crazy. She concluded she was a long time ago.

_I just helped bring out what was already hiding within your soul._ The Darkness finally responded after a minute. _Don't blame me for your character._ His voice was a growl in her head, a voice only she could hear. She snorted before she could stop herself, scaring a few of the people around her. She smiled slightly, amused.

"Trust me, a blood lusting murderer wasn't hiding in the child I used to be. You made me that way, even if crazy does run in the family." she said with snark. She smirked at a man who was staring at her wide eyed, snickering quietly when he was quick to turn away. She kept making her way down the sidewalk, the spring air flowing gently across her skin. She was in a rush to get to her new apartment. The sunlight was starting to create a dull ache under her skin and while she could tolerate it, it was very annoying and made focusing hard. The hunger was also biting at her insides, the urge to feed becoming more painful than she would like. She didn't want to kill tonight. She didn't want to kill ever, but when did she have a choice? She was surprised when The Darkness growled quietly, she had thought he was ignoring her.

_Your mother has no part in this. She is dead and gone. You are who I needed you to be, but remember that I can't force someone to be who they're not._ He paused for a moment. _Now stop complaining before I make you._ He ended with a pointed growl. She rolled her eyes but shut up none the less. While she knows The Darkness wouldn't do anything unless he felt it was necessary, she wasn't risking being flattened in pain in public. That's all she needed right before sundown. She looked up briefly at the sky, the sun hurting her eyes. There were only a few hours till the streets would be dark, and her heart filled with dread. While she does have control over the powers The Darkness gives her, control is hard to keep and sometimes people die that shouldn't. She tries her hardest to only kill the people who deserve it, but innocents get the way and before she can stop herself they end up dead. She made a right, finally turning into the street that led to her apartment. The few neighbors she had watched her with scared eyes, hiding behind their windows. She gave them a large smile, smirking at the way they quickly closed the blinds. They were the only people who had seen her in her true form more than once and knew better than to call any authorities.

She got to the door and opened it quickly. She slammed the door and rushed upstairs, not hesitating to jump face first into her bed. There was nothing for her to do until the sun went down and it wouldn't hurt to get an hour or two of sleep before she went out for the entire night. She made sure to close her curtains securely, humming pleasurably as the pain of sunlight faded away into nothingness. Before she knew it, she was out cold.

~~~

Bumblebee was so bored. He was bored to the point that he started bouncing on his tires even though he was driving. He had probably driven around the same block three times and didn't even know it. He let a burst of air into his interior, his version of a sigh. It was his fault he was suck out here, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Earlier he was trying to help Ratchet build some device that would upgrade his welder, but before he knew it he had become distracted and annoyed Ratchet to no end. He wasn't the best at engineering, what did they expect! He was a scout that needed to get out and move, not sit for hours on end. Optimus had finally suggested he take Ironhide's route and look for Barricade, who had been spotted recently. He jumped on the opportunity in a heartbeat, and now all he was feeling was regret. The humans were doing nothing interesting and there wasn't an energon signal for miles except his own. 

He distracted himself for a moment by dodging puddles, but was jerked out of his daze when a human honked their horn because he swerved too close. This was just plain torture. He wasn't even allowed off his shift until next sunrise, and that was way too many kliks from now. However, he was looking forward to sundown.

According to local news reports from the humans, a lot of strange murders had been happening lately. They weren't the common shootings or domestic cases either. Bodies were being found torn in multiples pieces, spiked on fence poles, and hanging from their own insides. All the killings had one thing in common, their hearts were missing. Bumblebee shuttered at the thought, it being equivalent to having his spark ripped out. Hopefully he would be lucky and see what human, or thing, was causing such destruction to the humans. But until then, all he could do was drive in circles and made sure everyone was behaving. He groaned out loud before he could help himself, starling a few humans near the stoplight he was paused at. He made sure his windows were tinted dark, not allowing anyone to notice there wasn't anyone actually driving. They moved on quite quickly and Bumblebee relaxed on his tires. These next few hours were going to be so painfully boring. _Primus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's so hard for me not to write Bumblebee OOC. Let me know what you think!


	3. Unfortunate Routine

All around her was blood, pools of it. Darken looked around in confusion at the once white room, now splattered red. She examined herself, noticing she was covered in blood herself, but she knew it wasn’t hers. She growled in frustration. She had no idea where she was and had no recollection of what had happened. Her eyes caught a limp corpse in the corner. The corpse was fresh, blood still trickling from the gaping wound where her throat used to be. Darken sighed, knowing with no doubt that she was the cause of this. This wouldn’t be the first time that something like this had happened, but it was still confusing to her. She doesn’t even remember heading outside, or even waking up.

              Suddenly a sharp scream tore her from her thoughts, and she whipped her head around to the corpse. _It_ was screaming. She froze to the spot when it’s eyes locked with hers, the look of pure betrayal settled deep within them. The screaming slowly turned to frightening laughter and Darken took a wary step back. Of course, she wasn’t scared of whatever this thing was, but it wouldn’t hurt to be wary. It stood up, the things neck twisting in a sickening way.

              “How could you?!” It tried to say, voice bubbling with blood. Darken growled in warning, taking another slow step. She was so confused at what the hell was going on. _She_ was the one usually doing shit like this to people, not the other way around.

              “I-I don’t understand,” Darken blurted out. “How are you alive?” The thing continued laughing again, but it didn’t come any closer. Darken didn’t recognize who it was, the body absolutely mangled.

              “Because you won’t let me leave!” It screamed and Darken immediately shook her head. No, she had no idea who this woman was, the only thing she had to do with her was her death, right?

              “That doesn’t make any sense,” she argued. “I killed you, and the people I kill never come back.” She growled, growing angry. She took a step forward and bared her teeth. “I don’t know you, but I’ll kill you again if that’s what it takes.” She stood up straight and stared her down.

              “You don’t know me?” The woman looked frustrated. “How could someone forget their own mother?”

~~~

              Darken woke with a gasp, sweat covering her forehead and soaking her pillow. She fought back the urge to burst out crying, letting out quiet tear-less sobs. It took her a moment to calm down, the blood soaked body of her mother flashing in front of her eyes. When she finally could breathe normally, she noticed it was pitch black in her room, which helped bring about a deeper sense of calm. She took time to stretch and groaned pleasantly. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just around midnight. The perfect time for a hunt. She yawned and twisted to put her feet on the floor. She took a second to gather her thoughts and take another deep breath. It was time to be serious.

              She got up and did the basics to look like a decent human being, brushed her hair, her teeth, changed her clothes and put on some makeup. She stared at herself in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize herself. Her long black hair reached mid-back and framed her triangular face pretty well. She was pale for obvious reasons. Her brown eyes stared lifelessly back at herself and she sighed. She used to be a happy girl full of life, but that had forever changed for the worse. A sharp pain resonated in her skull and she growled quietly.

              “Yeah, yeah I’m going in a second Mr. Impatient.” She snarled at The Darkness, who responded with a slight chuckle. He knew she was trying to buy her time before she had to leave, and he was tired of hearing her feel sorry for herself. Hell, she was tired of feeling sorry for herself. With a final long look in the mirror, she cleared her mind and headed for the door. She quickly patted her cat Cuddles, who purred in greeting, and headed outside, locking the door behind her.

              She snickered in amusement as the neighbor kids booked inside when they saw her, pure terror on their faces. She was sure they had no idea who she was or why they were forced to avoid her, but knew the parents probably told them she was a spawn of Satan. They weren’t entirely wrong. She tucked on her sneakers, which were red for gruesome reasons, and started walking towards the main sidewalk. She wasn’t exactly sure where she wanted to go yet, but she had some ideas.

              She slowly let the power of The Darkness flow through her and a smile spread across her face. Her dread was turning into excitement and she straightened her shoulders, running a hand through her hair. The power running through her was pure euphoria, but the hunger following it definitely wasn’t. It caused sharp pains through her abdomen, and well, now she couldn’t wait to get rid of it. The thought put a maniac smile on her face. Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
